Blog użytkownika:Justuś135/Osaczona
A więc to opko miała być na walentynki ale nie wytrzymam. Dziękuje Natalce i Julce z wielką pomoc. Bez was i waszej pomocy to by nie wyszło. ' Zacznę od faktów J : - pojawi się nowa dziewczyna o imieniu Sara - Czkawka ma brata, Jacka (Jack ) - będzie Czkastrid - Czkawka, Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Sara i Jack mają po 17 lat. - Valka jest od początku wiadomo Stoik żyje J - Sara mieszka na Wyspie Ciszy - Drago nie istnieje ale za ta pojawi się Cień - pojawi się druga Nocna Furia J J - Czkawka nie ma nogi… '''ROZDZIAŁ 1 ' ''Perspektywa Sary'' Cześć nazywam się Sara, nie zbyt to imię mi się podoba no ale mogło być gorzej. Mieszkam na Wyspie Ciszy. Jestem córką wodza i nie mam z tego powodu lekko jak to niektórzy myślą. Nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół, tak naprawdę to mam tylko Max’a w dodatku nie jest osobą której można się wyżalić ale wiele rzeczy rozumie. Mój ojciec poprosił go żeby miał na mnie oko. Jedyne kiedy mam spokój to wieczorem wtedy przechodzę pod opiekę matki. Jedyna osoba która mnie rozumie i doje mi wolą rękę. - Mamo ja idę. Wrócę przed tatą.- mój tata jako wódz ma dużo pracy, czasami nawet to lepiej. - Pamiętasz jutro pierwszy dzień smoczego szkolenia. Strzałka już wróciła ?? - Tak właśnie do niej idę. – Strzałka to moja smoczyca chyba ostatnia ze swojego gatunku. Jak to Zbyszek powiedział wszystkie Nocne Furie wyzdychały. Ale ja w to nie wieże. Strzałka często przesiaduje na klifach. Gdy do niej podeszłam jak zwykle się na mnie obraziła bo za późno przyszłam. Jeśli wszystkie Furie takie są lub były to ja dziękuje. 'W tym samym czasie na Berk. ' '' Perspektywa Czkawki '' - Czkawka kiedy to do ciebie dotrze, ja z matką chcemy dla was jak najlepiej. Martwimy się o was na całe noce i dnie znikacie. Nie wiemy co z wami się dzieje.- jak zwykle ta sama gadka - Tato nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Jack za to siedzi ciągle w domu prawie nie je i nie pije nawet się nie odzywa i się go nie czepiacie, a do mnie i Astrid macie jakieś spiny. -Jak ty się do ojca odzywasz!! - Stoik, Czkawka uspokójcie się. Nie może być dnia bez kłótni? - Chce żebyś był bezpieczny. Jesteś bardzo inteligentny, lecz szalony. Dlatego dziś udowodnij nam, że jesteś kimś i zostań dziś wyjątkowo w domu. Dla nas. Zgoda ??? - Ale…. tato….ja się już umówiłem. -Synu. Zrozum za bardzo cię kochamy żeby puszczać cię o każdej porze. – nie wiem co moja mama ma w sobie, że nie umiem jej odmówić -No dobra niech wam będzie. Gdy doczłapałem się do pokoju usiadłem przy biurku. Co by tu zrobić ?? - Szczerbatku co powiesz na nowy ogon ? – gad podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie lizać- Szczerb wiesz, że to się nie zmywa. I co masz taką minę to cię bawi?- pokiwał tylko twierdząco łbem. Dałem sobie na razie spokój z zabawą. Zacząłem robić szkic nowego ogona dla Szczerba. Po godzinie z hakiem był gotowy. - Chłopcy śniadanie! Schodźcie już.- mam plan po obiedzie daje nogę, mama będzie zajęta z tatą w twierdzy a Jack i tak się nie rusza z domu. - Idę mamo- wow Jack jednak żyje. - Czkawka ty też. – tata przesadza jak zwykle. Miałem dziś mało planów. Nic, jak zwykle mi się nie chciało. Najbardziej mi się nie chciało słuchać super, świetnych, pouczających i zaskakujących kazań od wodza - taty, o tym jaki to ja jestem. Jaki ja jestem? Nieposłuszny, nieuważny, nierozgarnięty, niepoważny, nieodpowiedzialny, niegrzeczny, prawie dorosły, wysoki, rozchulany... Codziennie to samo. - Synu dziś wracasz mi na południe do domu i żadnych "ale". - zaczął, jak zwykle ojciec. - Tak a Szczerbatek jest różowy. - zaśmiałem się. Ojciec spojrzał się na mnie, jak na zabójcę. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, a pożałujesz tego gorzko. Uniosłem jedną brew do góry. Yhm, szantaż. Na mnie takie rzeczy nie działają. A może ja bym nie chciał być synem wodza? Muszę dawać przykład, muszę pokazywać godność ojca i Berk, być zawsze odpowiedzialny i uprzejmy. Ale nie chcę... Zawsze ja muszę mieć najgorsze zadania od losu? - A wiesz co? Mam dla ciebie więcej niż jakieś tam jedno słowo. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czego ode mnie chcesz i oczekujesz - Czkawka spokojnie. - przerwała mi mama. - Nie! Nie będę spokojny! Ja może nie chcę być waszym moralnym ideałem1 Ja będę sobą i nie obchodzi mnie, że wam to nie pasuje. - My jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. - wciął się mi w słowo tata. Stuknął dłonią w stół. - Tak? A ja jestem prawie dorosły. Jeszcze rok. I będę wolny. - Tak. Wtedy na pewno twoje życie się momentalnie zmieni. - zaśmiała mi się mama. Popatrzyłem na nią pytająco. No cóż od wieku 18 lat wikingowie mają na więcej pozwolone. Można się w większości samemu domyślić. - Wiecie co? Nie mam ochoty z wami tu siedzieć. Idę i nie wracam. Będę u Astrid albo... - Na noc do domu, zrozumiano? - spytał rudobrody mężczyzna - Stoik. - Jasne, jakby cię to szczególnie przejmowało. Będę u Astrid lub w lesie. I na noc też. Odwróciłem się szybko. - Do widzenia. - mruknąłem niemiłym głosem. Tak to jest, jak mi ktoś wypomina ciągle to samo. Czasami muszę wybuchnąć. Wybuchnąć - emocjami i myślami. Myślę, że As znajdzie dla mnie czas. Jak na najlepszą i najpiękniejszą przyjaciółkę przystało. 'Na Wyspie Ciszy (wieczorem) ''Perspektywa Sary '' Po przekomarzaniu się ze Strzałką latałyśmy jakieś 4 godziny jak nie więcej. -Co ślicznoto wracamy, musze być w domu przed ojcem i się przygotować na szkolenie. No i oczywiście wyjąć twoje nowe siodło. – na mojej wyspie nie zabijamy już smoków przyczyniły się do tego dwie osoby, a raczej jedna i smok. Tą osobą była moja mama i jeszcze mama Strzałki. Obydwie byłyśmy małe gdy Cień próbował zabić nasze matki. Moja uszła z życiem ale Betta nie miała tyle szczęścia. No ale trzeba żyć dalej. - Saro to ty? - Tak mamo , jest już tata? - Nie. Max powiedział, że ojciec wróci później. Chcesz kolację? - Czemu nie, już schodzę.- Po kolacji wpuściłam Strzałkę do pokoju. Sama usiadłam przy biurku i przeglądałam notatki z ubiegłego miesiąca, które tata mi daje żebym się przyzwyczaiła do mojego zajęcia. Jak on to ujął ‘’ młodszy już nie będę kiedyś będziesz musiała wyjść za mąż i to będzie jeden z twoich obowiązków’’. Czasami chciałabym się zamienić z miejscami z byle kim. Jak zwykle podliczyłam ilość zapasów itp. Jest już późno tata wrócił pół godziny temu i teraz śpi jest już po północy, chyba się też położę. Obudziłam się cała mokra, blee ślina smoka fuj lepiej nie próbować. Było kwadrans po ósmej. Mam nie całą godzinę, poszłam do łazienki (mają łazienki oki?) ogarnęłam się, w ręczniku podbiegłam do szafy wyjęłam to co zawsze długie spodnie z czarnym paskiem i koszulka do tego jeszcze futerko ze skórą. Ubrałam się i wyszłam po 10 min. byłam na miejscu. Na szkoleniu tylko patrolowaliśmy wyspę, nic ciekawego. Wszystko skończyło się po 16. - Ej. Sara idziesz ze mną na tą imprezę. Czy może zostajesz w domu bo musisz słuchać tatusia.- Alex jak zwykle musi mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi jak dobrze, że dałam topór do ostrzenia.- słyszysz czy może ogłuchłaś. - Przypomnij mi kiedy ostatnio dostałeś w pysk. –syknęłam. - Jakeś 3 godziny temu. – Anna zna wszystkie gatunki smoków na pamięć. - Dzięki Aniu. – po tych słowach walnęłam Alex’a z pięści w twarz. Kiedyś wybije mu zęby. Wróciłam do domu zjadłam obiad. Latałam z Max’em do 21 , wyjątkowo długo. W domu byłam o 21:30. Nie spałam tylko położyłam się na łóżku. Nagle usłyszałam. Wybiegłam z domu to był atak. Ludzie Cienia zaczęli wybijać wszystkich jak leci. Mama z Max’em zaprowadzili mnie do lasu. Max została ze mną a mamę i resztę wyspy wybili w pień. Moi rodzice nie żyją. - Saro musisz uciekać . - Jak? Do kąt? - Jak najdalej z stąd. Zaczęliśmy biec w stronę portu. Weszliśmy na pierwszą łódź, którą mieliśmy pod ręką. Na nasze ‘’szczęście’’ był jeszcze sztorm. Nasza łudź kołysała się na wszystkie strony. Oberwałam czymś twardym w głowę, więcej nie pamiętam. '''ROZDZIAŁ 2 Perspektywa Sączysmarka Jak zwykle latałem sobie z Hakokłem, tak aby nie spotkać Czkawki. Bo będzie mi robić te swoje przemądrzałe wykłady. Przelatywałem nad plażą Thora (czyt. Tora ), zauważyłem szczątki jakieś łodzi, nie była w dobrym stanie, ale i też nie w dobrym. Wylądowałem twarzą w mokry piach. - Ej!! Hakokieł nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele? – powiedziałem stając na równe nogi.- Jak myślisz z kąt może pochodzić ta łódź?- ale gada już nie było. Podszedłem bliżej i zajrzałem do środka. To co zobaczyłem totalnie mnie zaskoczyło leżała tam nie przytomna dziewczyna. Nie powiem brzydka nie była. Co robić? Spanikowałem tak troszeczkę. Dobra lecę po Czkawkę on zawsze wie co robić...albo….nie bo to on znowu będzie bohaterem. Poradzę sobie. Jestem wikingiem. Lepiej sobie poradzę niż jakiś rybi szkielet. Zbliżyłem się trochę. Sprawdziłem puls. Kurde prawie go nie czuć... ale oddycha. Zacząłem ją budzić. Ani drgnie. No cóż jednak muszę lecieć po Czkawkę i całą resztę. Hakokieł całe szczęście postanowił wrócić . Nie leciałem zbyt długo. Po 10min. byłem na miejscu. - Nie uwierzycie co znalazłem na plaży Thora. - Smark co ty znowu wymyśliłeś?- Astrid jak zwykle we mnie nie wierzy. - Chodźcie ze mną. -Jeśli znowu będziemy musieli po tobie sprzątać tooo...- Czkawka proszę przestań. -Nie tym razem a teraz szybko no lecicie czy nie. Jak tak to ruchy. W końcu wsiedli na swoje smoki. Prowadziłem ich na plażę gdzie znalazłem tą dziewczynę. -Patrz lecę szybciej niż ty siostra-zaczął Mieczyk -Chciałbyś ! Kłócili się tak jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu wylądowaliśmy na plaży. Popatrzyli na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Co? A tak! Zaprowadziłem ich do niej.. Patrzyli na nią jak na ... na dziwadło. As podeszła do niej i przykucnęła. Nie zdążyła jej nawet dotkną a ta się ocknęła. -Zabierz te łapy! I kim ty właściwie jesteś ? -MRAU ostra takie lubię- powiedziałem na głos to co myślę. - A ty to kto i gdzie ty się wychowałeś? Perspektywa Sary - To jest Sączysmark, tego nie ogarniesz.- ta dzięki za pocieszenie. Obudziłam się w nie znanym mi miejscu, w otoczeniu jakiś ludzi. Co się tu do diabła dzieje? - A ty kim jesteś? Jeśli mogę wiedzieć. - Jestem Czkawka, to mój brat Jack, bliźniaki mieczyk i szpadka, Smarka już znasz, tam dalej jest Śledzik, a obudzić cię chciała Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid '' Ona mi się nie podoba. Jest podejrzana.. A co jak będzie tak samo jak z Hederą. No ale... z Hederą się zaprzyjaźniłam. Może powiem komuś o swoich podejrzeniach. Jeszcze pomyślą że jestem zazdrosna. Ale muszę się przyznać że jestem, co prawda Czkawka jest moim przyjacielem nie rozumiem czemu jestem o niego tak zazdrosna. Przecież łączy nas tylko przyjaźń, nic więcej. -As słyszysz. - co ale się zamyśliłam . - Co ? O co chodzi?? - Sara cię przepraszała, za swoją reakcje jak się tylko obudziła. -A nic się nie stało. Sara tak? – pokiwała głową twierdząco- miło cię poznać. - To co lecimy do wioski?- pyta Jack - Jak to lecicie ?- a czyli nie wie że mamy smoki, eee to spoko. - Czkawka olśnij Sarę. - No więc my tu na Berk tresujemy smoki. - Aha spoko.- powiedziała to takim tonem jakby w ogóle się nie przejęła. - Nie dziwi cię to?- spytałam. - Nie czemu ma mnie to dziwić? -Nie ważne.- wtrącił się Śledzik. -To z kim mogę lecieć? –spytała, Czkawka miał już coś powiedzieć ale mu przerwałam. - Z Jackiem, Śledzikiem lub Sączysmarkiem. -Wole chyba z Jackiem -podeszła do brata Czkawki a ja uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. Wsiedliśmy ta cała Sara dziwnie popatrzyła na Sczerbatka. Razem z Czkawką leciałam na końcu. -Czkawka ? -zaczęłam nie pewnie. -Tak Astrid? -Czy tylko mi się... -przerwał mi krzyk Sary -Później mi powiesz lecę sprawdzić co się dzieje.- Ughrr... ta oczywiście. Pewnie. Super. Po prostu bomba. Dobra lecę za nim. – Jack co się stało? -Sara spadła ze smoka. I nie zdążyłem nic zrobić. -Co? Ale jak nie trzymała się czy co??- spytałam. - No tak ale jakoś się ześlizgnęła. ''Pespektywa Czkawki '' -To trzeba ją łapać.- oznajmiła As. -No dobra to lecę.- nagle usłyszałam znajomy dźwięk. To nie możliwe to Nocna Furia a może się mylę. Nie pomyliłem się to naprawdę Nocna Furia. Złapała dziewczynę w ostatniej chwili. Dlaczego ją złapał. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem podlecieliśmy bliżej. Dopiero z tej odległości zauważyłem że smok ma na sobie siodło.. Zaraz co? Siodło. Obok mnie leciała Astrid. Była równie zdumiona co ja. Czyli nie przywidziało mi się. - T.. to Nocna Furia !!! ' ' ''Specjalnie dla Pamy bo by mnie chyba zabiła '' '''ROZDZIAŁ 3 '''''Pespektywa Czkawki - Czyli ty też to widzisz As? - Tak! Wiedziałam ona była podejrzana. –krzyknęła. - Czemu podejrzana?? -Jej zachowanie i reakcja na to że latamy na smokach. - No nie zdziwiła się. I co z tego?- wtrącił się Jack.\ -Błagam to jest jej smok! Czy wy naprawdę jesteście ślepi!? –powiedział Mieczyk, reszta popatrzyła na niego jak na kretyna. - Wystarczy że pojawi się jakaś panienka a wy wierzycie w każde jej słowo i nie myślicie racjonalnie!- Szpadka zaczęła się na nas wydzierać. -Piękna panienka -dodał rozmarzony Smark. -Nie lubię tego mówić ale.... bliźniaki mają racje- powiedział Śledzik z niechęcią. -Gdzie ona?!- As spytała po chwili. -Kto?- Smark już nie pomięta. -No Sara!- Jack się na niego wydarł. -No faktycznie! – przypomniał sobie. –Zaraz, tam widzę ją! Perspektywa Sary Nie no po prostu pięknie, spadłam ze smoka i jeszcze się wydzieram. Nie, nie wieże w to nagle znalazłam się na Strzałce. Usiadłam wygodnie w siodle. Uff... dobra lecimy. Zastanawia mnie jedno. Gdzie ona była przez cały czas?! Dobra nie ważne gdzie była, ważne, że znowu jest przy mnie i na odwrót. Pewnie będą mnie szukać. A jak słyszę charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii świst. Spojrzałam za siebie. Wszyscy za mną lecą. I co mam teraz zrobić ? - No dobra kochaniutka w dół. Spróbujemy ich zgubić. A potem się za nimi wynurzyć, tak jak uciekanie przed tatą. Pamiętasz?- pokiwała łbem, że tak. Przyśpieszyłam. O nie on też przyśpieszył. Wyminęłam skały i zanurkowałam w dół. Po pewnym czasie spojrzałam za siebie. Nie ma go. Ha udało się zgubiłam go. Aaaaa... prawie spadłam ze Strzałki. Czkawka i jego Nocna Furia byli przede mną. Próbowałam go wyminąć. Nic. Ktoś go zawołał. Na chwile się zdekoncentrował. Jest szansa. Wyminęłam go i poleciałam przed siebie. Ale Strzałka nie chciała lecieć tam gdzie ja. -Co jest mała?- zapytałam. W ogóle nie chciała mnie słuchać. Zaraz mnie dogoni. Będę musiała się przed nimi tłumaczyć. - No dobra nie mam nic do stracenia. – po tych słowach zeskoczyłam ze smoka. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Perspektywa Jacka Nie no nie wieże skoczyła ze smoka. Nie!!! Musze coś zrobić. Popędziłem Bina. Już prawie... Tak jest! Złapałem ją. Zaczęła się wyrywać. -Puść mnie!- syknęła -Nie lecimy do wioski. – oznajmiłem. Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie lecę!- -A popatrz jednak lecisz.- powiedziałem z ironią. Tuż przed pyskiem mojego Śmiertnika przeleciała plazma. Nocna Furia. Na pewno nie Szczerbatek czyli Furia Sary. - Strzałka oszalałaś chciałaś nas zabić?- Smok spojrzał na nią ze skruchą w oczach. -Strzałka?- ciekawe imię. -No i co z tego? -Nic ładne imię.- Skierowałem Bina w stronę Berk, a reszcie dałem znać by leciała za nami. - Mogę lecieć na swoim smoku? - Jeśli nie będziesz uciekać. To możesz- i podniosłem jedną brew do góry. Sara przewróciła oczami. -Thorze.... no dobrze ale teraz mnie puść.- puściłem ją a ona wstała i dała susa na swojego smoka. Sprawdziłem czy lecą za mną inni. Lecieli to dobrze. Już widać wioskę. Nie sądziłem że polecieliśmy aż tak daleko w pogoni za Sarą. Polubiłem ją jest ładna i w ogóle. O czym ja myślę. Astrid i ona mają chyba najpiękniejsze oczy. Myślę że Czkawka zabujał się w Astrid. Ciągle robi do niej maślane oczy, i jak odwróci wzrok to głośno wzdycha. Wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu na Berk. '' ''Perspektywa Astrid Wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu. Wszyscy zbiegli się zobaczyć o co chodzi. Widziałam reakcje wodza na drugą Nocną Furie. -Strzałka nie bój się nie nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Wódz podchodzi do nas spokojnym krokiem. zbliża się do Czkawki. - Kto to jest?- spytał Stoik. - To jest Sara.-powiedział pewnie Czkawka. - Czkawka mogę sama się przedstawić?- zapytała schodząc ze smoka.- Eee strzałka zostań- smok posmutniał. - No dobrze panienko, przedstaw się.- powiedział wódź lodowatym głosem. - Nazywam się Sara Frost. Pochodzę z Wyspy Ciszy. Jestem córką… zwykłego….człowieka. A raczej byłam, bo z wyspy nic prawie nie zostało . Przeżyłam tylko ja. Moją wyspę zaatakowali…. Ludzie Cienia. Mama zaprowadziła mnie do lasu i tam ukryła, ale ja nie nienawidzę siedzieć bezczynnie i za nią poszłam. Jak zobaczyłam ją i Cienia, schowałam się za krzakami ……i wtedy….. wtedy podciął jej gardło. I jakby nigdy nic poszedł do wioski. -Tak mi przykro – powiedział lekko zmieszany Stoik -Nic nie szkodzi nie mógł pan wiedzieć- podeszłam bliżej i stanęłam obok Czkawki. Nawet mi nieustraszonej Astrid Hofferson zrobiło mi się jej żal. -A skąd masz Nocną Furie?- spojrzała na smoka. -To długa historia- zaczęła opowiadać.- -Byłam na spacerze w lesie. Usłyszałam szelest w krzakach. Zajrzałam tam i zobaczyłam ją. Wygłodzoną i brudna. Trzymałam ją w tajemnicy. Przed ojcem bo się trochę bał.-Po całej historii do Sary i Strzałki podszedł Czkawka. -Myślałem że Szczerbo jest jedyną żyjącą Nocną Furią. - A ja że moja kochaniutka.- podeszłam do nich nie wiem czemu ale nie wytrzymałam. - Czemu akurat Strzałka?- spytałam '' Perspektywa Czkawki'' - Jest szybka i zwinna jak strzała. - Mogę? -spytałem i spojrzałem na jej smoka. - Jak się da to jasne ma spory problem z zaufaniem.- Powoli podszedłem do smoczycy . Zawarczała na mnie. Pochyliłem głowę i wyciągnąłem rękę. Po chwili poczułem zimne i twarde łuski Strzałki.- No brawo. Ktoś tu na podejście do smoków. Jestem w podziwie. Pogłaskałem ją po grzbiecie. Ha ! Mam pomysł. Przeniosłem rękę nieco niżej. Smoczyca zaryczała zadowolona i padła na ziemie. Szczerbatek zazdrośnik też chciał. Powtórzyłem czynność. Teraz przede mną leżały dwie mruczące Nocne Furie. Zaśmiałem się. Przyłączyła się do mnie cała wioska. No może z wyjątkiem Sary, która cicho zagwizdała. Po chwili Strzałka była na równych nogach. - Jak to zrobiłaś?- spytałem - Mama mnie nauczyła nic wielkiego. (Czkawka i Jack są braćmi Dwujajowymi :D ) ROZDZIAŁ 5 Perspektywa Jacka Ehhh jest taka, taka…no w każdym bądź razie jest mądra. Tylko ten Czkawka... muszę coś zrobić! Podszedłem do Czkawki i "nie chcący" popchnąłem go tak że się przewrócił.... -Aa. Ałła Jack! Co ty robisz? -Ja nic. Odprowadzę Cię tam gdy na razie zamieszkasz.- Wziąłem ją pod łokieć i delikatnie pociągnął em w stronę, domu mojego i Czkawki. -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś ?- zapytała z podejrzeniem w oczach. -Ale co? -Ja nic nie zrobiłem!- dostałem pięścią w ramie. Ma dziewczyna siłę, tak samo jak As. - A to za co?! - Za to że przewróciłeś Czkawkę! – gdy to mówiła rozmasowałem bolące miejsce. -Dobra no dobra... przepraszam -Nie mnie imbecylu. Tylko Czkawkę!- krzyczała na mnie tak głośno, że aż się As i Czkawka na nas spojrzeli. Perspektywa Mieczyka Ale ona wrzeszczy. Też chce! -Szpadka!!! -Thorze brat nie drzyj się. - o co jej chodzi? Dostałem czymś w łeb. -Ty siostra jeszcze raz!- już brała zamach gdy przeszkodził jej Czkawka. -Uspokójcie się!- wrzasnął. -Dobra... ale po co?-spytałem. On jest na serio dziwny. Popatrzył się na mnie. Pokręcił głową. -Dobra idźcie już do domów. Mam dla was wyczerpujące zadanie jutro. -Pobić Sączysmarka ?!-powiedziała podniecona siostrunia. -Po prostu idźcie do domu. Wiedziałem będziemy bić Smarka. Zjadłbym kapustę. Poszliśmy do domu i po krótkiej chwili zaczęliśmy kłócić się o Miecie. - Mieczyk czemu Miecia leży na moim łóżku. - Myślałem że to jej łóżko. -Nie! -To teraz już tak! Ona musi mieć wygodne łóżko, ponieważ dba o cerę. -Ciii.... słyszysz?- pokiwała twierdząco pustym łbem potocznie znamy głową. -Czemu on zawsze dostaje wszystko co chce ... i nawet jak nie chce to i tak to dostaje! -To .. Jack ?!- wyszeptała Szpadka. -Na to wychodzi. Siostra za nim. - Nie oddychaj tak głośno brat bo usłyszy. -Spadaj. Dyszysz jak Jak Stefana .- wycedziła. -Jaki Jak?- aa. -Ty zniknął! To przez ciebię ! -Tak naj lepiej na mnie wszystko. -Na kogoś trzeba ! - Śledzik co ty tu robisz ? -Ja ja tylko. Nic spaceruje. – wyjąkał. Zdecydowaliśmy wrócić do domu. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Perspektywa Astrid Niech ja go dorwę! Niech się boi! Za to co zrobił Czkawce nie powinnam mu pozwolić żyć. Grrr... co z niego za podły Jak! Pomogłam mu wstać. Słyszeliśmy krzyki Sary. Haha... zaraz zaraz a co jak... nie... siedzimy teraz w twierdzy i rozmawiamy. Sączysmark gada że jest najlepszym jeźdźcem i wygra jutrzejszy wyścig. -Ja i Hakokieł jesteśmy wspaniali! - Tylko zdajesz sprawą z tego że wódź podzieli nas na dwuosobowe grupy. -Jak to ?! Phy my z Hakokłek i tak wygramy! Prawda Hakuś? -spytał smoka. -Taaaa... chciałbyś. Czkawka z kim będziemy lecieć? - Jeszcze nie wiem. - A kiedy powie? - Chyba przed samym wyścigiem. A czemu pytasz?- szlak zaraz się wyda, tylko co?... As szybko wymyśl coś. -A tak z ciekawości no ee.. – zaczęłam się rozglądać po całej twierdzy.- O jak już późno... to ten no to już pójdę-Wstałam tak szybko że przewróciłam ławkę na której siedziałam ja i Czkawka. -Ałła... no znowu? -Czkawka! Na brodę Odyna przepraszam naprawdę nie chciałam. - Dobra nic się nie stało. Tylko pomóż mi wstać.- pochyliłam się nad nim wyciągając rękę. Już miał ją chwycić gdy poślizgnęłam się i upadłam na niego. -Mam dzisiaj jakiegoś pecha.- powiedziałam szybko wstając na równe nogi. - E nie przesadzaj- mówiąc to wstawał i zaczął się otrzepywać. Perspektywa Sary Siedziałam w pokoju gdy wszedł Jack. -Przynieść Ci coś? -Nie dzięki. Gdzie wszyscy? -W twierdzy. Teraz musze iść pomóc tacie. Jak chcesz idź do nich -No okej. To do później. Wyszedł zamykając drzwi. Posiedziałam jeszcze z 5minut i wstałam. Miałam zamiar iść do twierdzy... jaka ja głupia zapomniałam spytać jak do niej trafić. Zastanowiłam się co zrobić. Stałam na dworze rozglądając się za kimś kto by mi pomógł. Zauważałam blond wołowego dość grubego wikinga bez nogi i ręki. Podbiegłam do niego. -Bry... może pan mi pomóc. -Dobry dobry. A w czym? -Jak trafić do twierdzy? -A to tam na lewo prosto i w górę. Mów mi Pyskacz. -Jestem Sara. -A tak słyszałem o Tobie. -Dobrze. Dziękuje...- po 10 min byłam na miejscu. Już miałam otworzyć drzwi ale ktoś to właśnie zrobił prawie uderzając mnie w głowę. To była As. - O przepraszam naprawdę nie wiem co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje. - Nic się nie stało. Gdzie tak pędzisz ?? -Em... szczerze to nie wiem. - A kto jest w twierdzy?- nie zaszkodzi spytać. -Smark i…. Czkawka. A czemu pytasz? - Zastanawiam się czy warto wchodzić. I nie warto. Mogę iść z Tobą? - Sami faceci. Co mam niby tam robić. A Smark jest lekko no chyba wiesz.- uśmiechnęłam się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech . -Tak wiem. I jak chcesz to choć. Spacerowałyśmy i rozmawiałyśmy dość długo. Polubiłam ją. Mam pomysł. -As co powiesz żebyśmy zrobiły nockę? -Dobra tylko u której? -U ciebie. Bo wiesz ja tymczasowo mieszkam u Jacka i Czkawki. -No tak zapomniałam. Ale to pojutrze.- Pożegnałyśmy się przed domem Czkawki i Jacka. Perspektywa Jacka Dobra tyle roboty ale warto. Resztką sił zawlokłem się w strone domu. -Hahaha... A to co. ASTRID I SARA?! Ciekawe z czego się tak śmieją. -To ustalone nocka u Ciebie po jutrze tak? -No pewnie.- ciekawe czy kogoś zaproszą. Ale dobra padam na twarz. Dziś był pracowity dzień. Wlazłem na górę i walnąłem się na łóżku. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Perspektywa Sary Weszłam do pokoju i usiadłam przy biurku. Zaczęłam szukać kartki i węgla. - Czego szukasz ??- podskoczyłam przerażona. - Węgla i kartki. A ty co tu robisz? - Śpię. To mój pokój. - To po co mnie tu wcześniej przyprowadziłeś?? - Twój pokój jest trochę dalej.- mógł wcześniej powiedzieć - Ok ale dziś nie będę spać. - Czemu?- zapytał z ciekawością . -Nie chce mi się.- syknęłam. Zostawiłam go samego i poszłam po Strzałkę. -Mała lecimy na najbliższą wyspę.- pokiwała łebkiem. Wsiadłam na nią i poleciałyśmy. Zdawało mi się że ktoś mnie śledzi… Perspektywa Czkawki Wyszedłem z twierdzy chwile po Astrid. Poszedłem od razu do domu. Na krześle przy stole siedział tata. Podszedłem do niego. -I jak tata? -Dobrze synek dobrze. -Mam pytanie. Ta Sara bierze udział w wyścigach? - Nie wiem spytam. Ja jeszcze pójdę sobie polatać ze Szczerbem. - Miłego lotu. -Dzięki.- powiedziałem już przez ramie i wyszedłem z domu. - Szczerbo idziemy polatać!- Gdzie ten gad? Coś powaliło mnie i leżałem twarzą do ziemi. Czyli tu jest. -Szczerbatek gdzie lecimy? Ty wybierasz.. -Wreee -chyba się ucieszył -Dawaj zaszalejemy.-Zrobił szaloną beczkę w dół i korkociąg.-Uhuuu... to się nazywa...-Skończyliśmy zabawę. Popatrzyłem na księżyc. Taki ładny dzisiaj....-No to gdzie chcesz lecieć? -Wreea.. -nie zrozumiałem o co chodzi dopiero jak Szczerbatek wystrzelił przed siebie jak torpeda. Złapałem się mocniej żeby nie spaść. To jest to. Ta prędkość, i ten wiatr we włosach. Dolecieliśmy na smoczą wyspę i usłyszałam jak ktoś się wydziera początkowo nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Zdążyłem wyjść za skały i ujrzałem Nocną Furie, która obserwowała swoją panią. Perspektywa Sary Czemu ja się tak wydzieram. Mam ochotę wszystko rozszarpać. Złapałam kamień i cisnęłam go jak najdalej. Po czym usiadłam na głazie. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Strzałka usiadła obok mnie. -Kocham Cię misia wiesz o tym prawda ? -przytuliła mnie tak jak to miała w zwyczaju robić. Popatrzyłam się jej w oczy i powiedziałam: -Czułam się osaczona. Każdy czegoś o de mnie oczekiwał. Jedynie Max. Właśnie gdzie on może być ?? A co jeśli cienie go dopadły. Nie na pewno nie. Uciekł im ... mam nadzieje. Prawda Strzałeczko.?- pokiwała łbem i pokazała jakiś kierunek Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Wyłonił się czarny pysk Szczerbatka. Czyli Czkawka też tu jest. -Mordko gdzie ty jesteś?!- zaczął szukać swojego przyjaciela. -Tu jest!-odkrzyknęłam. Z tych samych krzaków z których przed chwilą wyszedł Szczerbo wyszedł Czkawka -Cześć co cię tu sprowadza? – zapytałam. - Ten oto podstępny gad -wskazał na swojego smoka.-Chcesz brać udział w jutrzejszym wyścigu ??- spytał po dłużej chwili. - A o co w nich chodzi? - E. Zasady są proste. Na smokach łapiemy owce. Zwykłe białe są po 1 punkcie a czarna po 10 i jest tylko jedna. Hmmm... spoko mogę wziąć udział, czemu nie. -I jeszcze jedno w tych wyścigach startujemy parami. -A z kim będę leciała ? -Nie wiem dowiemy się przed wyścigiem. - O której ten wyścig się zaczyn? - Około 10 może później. - Dobra może wracajmy do wioski ?- pokiwałam tylko twierdząco głową. Po 10 min. byliśmy już na miejscu. Wylądowaliśmy tuż przy jego domu. Weszliśmy jak najciszej mogliśmy. ' ' ROZDZIAŁ 8 Perspektywa Astrid '' Poszłam do domu wodza chciałam pogadać z Czkawką. Byłam już prawie przy drzwiach gdy na niebie zobaczyłam dwa kształty. Rosły aż rozpoznałam Czkawkę i Sarę. Śmiali się. Miałam ochotę ich zabić. Opanowałam się trochę i ruszyłam w ich kierunku. Zauważyli mnie. Nadal się uśmiechali. -O hej Astrid -przywitała się Sara. -Co robiliście ? -od razu przeszłam do rzeczy. -Lataliśmy ... może zostawię was samych -powiedziała Sara i się wycofała. Poszła do domu tanecznym krokiem. -A jej co? Czkawka odezwij się! - A jakoś tak ma dobry humor -A ty ? - Co ja?- i popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. -Jesteś dziwnie radosny... -No ...emm.. a ty co zazdrosna ? -Ja !? Ja nig-gdy nie jestem zazdrosna!!- krzyknęłam mu w twarz. -Dobrze nie krzycz rozumiem. Bez nerwów... -no może naprawdę zareagowałam za nerwowo -Dobra musze lecieć bo ... musze lecieć -pogłaskałam Szczerbatka popatrzyłam na chłopaka i ruszyłam szybkim krokiem do domu. Musze coś wymyślić... wiem ! Jack wygląda jakby się w niej zakochał. Musze teraz tylko z nim pogadać. Na pewno się zgodzi! Ale to później. Głowa mnie boleć zaczęła. Położyłam się do łóżka. Nie mogę zasnąć. Przypomniało mi się coś... jutro wyścigi. Ciekawe z kim polecę.... oby nie z Sarą. A jeśli z nią polecę ?? Zaczęła ogarniać mnie senność. Jutro nad tym pomyśle... ''RANEK PRZED WYŚCIGIEM '' ''Perspektywa Sary Stoję na polanie pełnej kwiatów i... nagle czuje coś mokrego na twarzy. -Strzałka ! Ty gadzie ! Miałam taki fajny sen!! -Chree chree chreee... -zaśmiała się po swojemu. Emm ... która to godzina? Spojrzałam przez okno na słońce. Dopiero wzeszło. Faktycznie lot. No dobra. Przy okazji poćwiczymy przed wyścigiem. Ciekawie z kim polecę?. Szczerze mówiąc polecę z każdym byle żeby nie ze Smarkiem. Mniejsza z tym. Wsiadłam na Strzałkę i wyszłyśmy cicho przez okno. Latałyśmy nad całą wyspą, aż w końcu zauważyłam arenę i obok niej tor biegnący przez całą wyspę. - Co? Strzałeczko zapoznamy się z trasą, a potem polecimy po resztę?- pokiwała łbem twierdząco. ' ' ROZDZIAŁ 9 Perspektywa Jacka '' Wstałem dość wcześnie. Wyszedłem z domu tylnym wyjściem. Jak przed każdym wyścigiem spaceruje w lesie, nie obchodzi mnie wtedy czy jestem sam lub ktoś idzie za mną. Po spacerze przeszedłem się do areny, myślałem że będę pierwszy ale ubiegła mnie Sara. -A już nie śpisz?- podskoczyła. Chyba ją wystraszyłem, powoli się odwraca z farbą i pędzlami. Podszedłem do niej i wyjąłem pędzel, który trzymała w zębach. - Dzięki. Nie mogłam zasnąć, a jak już zasnęłam to się tak wcześnie obudziłam. Poprawka zostałam obudzona. - Po co ci ta farba bierzesz udział w wyścigu? - Tak. Czkawka powiedział że trzeba mieć swoje barwy więc maluję tę gadzinę. Potem będę musiała się sama pomalować i będziemy gotowe.- nastała krótka chwila, którą zresztą szybko przerwała Sara- A ty bierzesz udział w wyścigu? - Co? Ja… to znaczy nie wiem bo jestem trochę emmm. Może inaczej. Nie zawsze się rozumiemy z Bin’ em , więc nie. - Ale kontakt ze smokiem to najłatwiejsza rzecz jaka może być. - Doprawdy? -Tak jeśli chcesz to mogę ci trochę pomóc- po jakiś bitych dwóch godzinach udało się. - Dzięki.- mówiąc to uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie było to wcale takie trudne- chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale na arenę weszła cała reszta. Smark nawet się nie spóźnił. Gdy tylko zobaczył Sarę od razu podszedł. - Hej piękna.- i szukał wzrokiem As, jak ją znalazł dodał - Moje piękne.- pociągnął Sarę a kierunku As. Po chwili leżał na ziemi zwijając się z bólu. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Zmarła się śmiali. Sara ukradkiem na mnie popatrzyła, chyba się domyśliła, że się na nią patrzę prawie bez przerwy. -Co się tak patrzysz? Mam coś na twarzy? -Nie nic .. nie masz nic na twarzy ...- odwróciłem wzrok i spojrzałem na bijące się bliźniaki Powoli zaczęli się zbierać ludzie na widowni. Zobaczyłem jak ojciec wchodzi na podest i wygłasza swoją standardową formułkę. No teraz będzie mówił kto z kim będzie lecieć. -Witam na kolejnych smoczych wyścigach ! Zasady są proste kto zdobędzie więcej punktów i będzie najszybszy wygrywa. Nastąpi jednak mała zmiana... lecicie parami -pośród widowni rozległ się szmer podniecenia -a oto pary moi synowie Czkawka i Jack razem, Sączysmark i śledzik razem, bliźniaki razem i Astrid z Sarą. ''Perspektywa Czkawki O rany lecę z bratem. Już bym wolał z Astrid, no muszę przyznać podoba mi się i to od 5 roku życia. Nigdy jej o tym nie powiedziałem i raczej nie powiem nie chce zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Ale nie o tym teraz. Ustawiliśmy się na linii startu. Jack łapie owce, a ja lecę na metę tak ustaliliśmy. Czekamy na sygnał. I.... polecieliśmy. Na razie jestem na prowadzeniu. Spojrzałem do tyłu. Jack złapał owce i pędzi do kosza. Przyśpieszyłem. Usłyszałem świst i obok pojawiła się Sara na Strzałce. Jedyne co zauważyłem to to, że ni salutuje. Zaśmiałem się ale nie przyśpieszyłem. Z łatwością mógłbym ją wyprzedzić. Szczerb jest szybszy od Strzałki. -Mordko dajmy im wygrać. A może gdzieś polecimy co ?- pokiwał przecząco łbem, najwidoczniej złapał dziś lenia. -Czasem to naprawdę jesteś leniwy. A jeśli dam Ci dodatkowy kosz ryb -oczy mu się zaświeciły ale pokręcił przecząco łbem- No ro dwa dodatkowe kosze ryb i smoczy-miętka. Mordko.. -po chwili zastanowienia pokręcił łbem -uparty z Ciebie gad. No dobra ale lecimy stałym tempem. -Na prowadzeniu Sara i Astrid tuż za nimi Czkawka i Jack, a dalej bliźniaki, Smark i Śledzik zaraz okaże się kto wygra.- krzyknął mój ojciec. Nawet nie przyśpieszyłem. Napotkałem wzrok Astrid. Wzruszyłem ramionami na znak że nie mam pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Mam przechlapane. Astrid nie lubi jak ktoś daje jej wygrać. No cóż ale z drugiej strony większość owiec zabierały Smarkowi. Więc ja tak jakby wcale nie dałem im wygrywać. Wątpię by te argumenty na nią podziałały. Nadzieja matką głupich. Dano znak i poleciała czarna owca. Jednocześnie był to znak na ostatnie okrążenie toru. Mamy jeszcze szanse wygrać. Perspektywa Jacka Ostatnie okrążenie. Czarna owca ! Jest mam ją. Pędzę do kosza. Już tak ... co to ?! Sara złapała moją owce i wrzuciła ją do swojego i As kosza. Wredne ale przebiegłe. Dziewczyny wygrały. Gdzie Czkawka ? O jest stoi w cieniu. Ciekawe czemu ? Dobra nie ważne. Podszedłem do dziewczyn. -Gratuluje wygranej!- stały tyłem i momentalnie się odwróciły. -Haha dzięki ! Haha -zaśmiała się znowu. Po chwili As mnie odciągnęła na bok, a do Sary podszedł Czkawka chwilę gadali. -Słuchaj Jack widzę że podoba Ci się Sara trzeba odciągnąć od niej Czkawkę mam nadzieje że mi pomożesz. - Ale niby czemu mam ich od siebie odciągać? Hem? - widziałem jej minę. -Podoba Ci się Czkawka haha ten ha -Nie on jest moim przyjacielem i tyle. Nic więcej. -odwarknęła - Okej mów sobie co chcesz. Ja tam swoje wiem. - To pomożesz czy nie?! - Okej ale co z tego będę miał? - Cały dzień z Sarą jaczy łbie!! - Stoi ja biorę Sarę, a ty Czkawkę.- podeszliśmy do nich. Złapałem Sarę za rękę mówiąc: - Chodź musisz to zobaczyć! - Co takiego? O co chodzi, olśnisz mnie? - No oj zobaczysz. - Ech no dobra. Mam ma nadzieje, że nie będę żałować. ROZDZIAŁ 10 Perspektywa Astrid Zostałam z Czkawką na placu. Przypatrywał mi się podejrzliwie. A tak przy okazji. - Dałeś nam wygrać ! -walnęłam go w ramie tak mocno aż się zachwiał. - Ej za co ?! Ja nie wiem o niczym! - Nie wcale daliście nam wygrać! - Nie daliśmy Wam wygrać. Naprawdę... -Uggh te jego kłamstwa są marne. - Daruj sobie ja dobrze wiem, że nie przegrywasz tak łatwo. Chyba, że coś lub ktoś cię rozprasza. - Co ty mi tu sugerujesz? - Że to przez Sarę, bo się w niej zakochałeś. - Nieprawda... mi się podoba ktoś inny niestety bez wzajemności. I chyba nic tego nie zmieni. - Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Przecież wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. -Emmm ... wolałbym nie, to dość delikatna sprawa. Lepiej jednak będzie jeśli ci tego nie powiem. - Dobra nie ważne. Choć do ciebie. Dawno nie robiliśmy nic razem.- ruszyliśmy do jego domu przepychając się i śmiejąc. Wpadliśmy do domu śmiejąc się jak nigdy. Czkawka przepuścił mnie na schodach a ja ruszyłam w stronę dobrze znanego mi pomieszczenia. Tradycyjnie rzuciłam się na jego łóżko. Jego poduszka jest taka miękka i nim pach nie....ahh. Wciągałam głośno powietrze. Chyba to usłyszałam chrząkniecie. Co zrobić jak ktoś pachnie tak cudnie. Ogar się Astrid. -Co robisz ? -spytał podchodząc do biurka i siadając na krześle -Nic takiego leże. Co robimy bo mi się trochę nudzi... -Mam chyba pomysł tylko błagam nie bij... -czemu miałabym go bić ? Potem zrozumiałam. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął łaskotać -CZKAWKA!!! Nie żyjesz rozumiesz ?! -darłam się na niego jak opętana Wyswobodziłam rękę i trzepnęłam go w głowę. Odskoczył. Miałam coś powiedzieć ale rozległ się dźwięk rogu. Atakują wyspę. Wymieniłam spojrzenia z zielonookim i pobiegliśmy ile sil w nogach by zobaczyć kto atakuje... Perspektywa Sary Siedziałam na polanie razem z Jackiem gdy zabrzmiał róg. Od razu poderwał się na nogi przerywając opowieść. - Coś się dzieje słyszałem róg. - Co może się dziać? - Atakują Berk - Kto? Jak czemu. - Nie wiem, ale zaraz się dowiem poczekaj. - Nie nigdzie nie pójdziesz sam. - Zaraz wracam poczekaj. Naprawdę nic mi nie będzie. - Powiedziałam nie i już idę z tobą! - Zostajesz ! Bez dyskusji bo Cię przywiąże do drzewa. Strzałka pilnuj pani. - No dobra zastaje ale Strzałka idzie z tobą.- chyba nie chciał dalej dyskutować bo pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową. Patrzyłam jak odchodzą, Jack się jeszcze odwrócił. Ciekawe kto może atakować Berk. Mam nadzieje, że to nie Cień. Nie chce zostawać znowu zostawać sama i patrzeć jak inni cierpią za mnie. Nie no nie mogę tak bezczynnie siedzieć idę dogonić. - Przecież nie jestem też nie wiadomo jak słaba, że muszę tu na niego czekać. – ruszyłam w stronę wioski. Coś mnie złapało od tyłu, nie coś a raczej ktoś. Jest od mnie dużo silniejszy. - AAAAAAA puść mnie!!!!!!! – zatkał mi usta ręką. - Cicho ślicznotko bo komuś się jeszcze krzywda stanie, a tego byś nie chciała prawda?- dostałam czymś twardym w głowę, jedyne co pamiętam to ciemność. ROZDZIAŁ 11 Perspektywa Mieczyka '' Po dźwięku rogu dało się dostrzec statki z Wandersmokiem na żaglach. Berserkowie. Ciekawe z kąt to wiem. Ludzie zaczęli szykować broń. Gdzie Szpadka ? - Szpatuniu gdzie jesteś - Mieczuniu ... jaczy łbie ! Stoję za Tobą ! -Siostra jak ja za tobą tęskniłem... -Z kim ja żyję ? -Ze mną ? -spytałem no bo się pytała przecież. Ona naprawdę niekumana jest. Ehh... o czym to ja ? Już sam nie wiem. O atakują wyspę. -Jasne -i już nie było Śledzika- Mieczyk, Szpadka ruszcie się, Smark gdzie Smark, Śledzik idź go poszukaj -rzucił Czkawka -Jasne -i już nie było Śledzika - Jack gdzie Sara?- spytała As '''Brawo dla; 'Astridlove21, Astrid Hofferson 12!21 i Użytkownika Wiki 89.17.225.253 zgadliście :D' '''''Perspektywa Jacka Szlak zapomniałem o niej. Głupi ja. Usłyszeliśmy krzyk. O nie nie nie. To była ... SARA ! Wszyscy dookoła rozglądali się zdezorientowani. Ruszyłem biegiem do miejsca gdzie została. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce nie było po śladu. Niech to... jak mogłem ja zostawić. Głupi głupi ja! -Ej musimy ją znaleźć i to natychmiast. -powiedziałem do reszty.Poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu -Jack wszystko ok ? Cały się trzęsiesz. -T...tt to moja wwina ja ją tu zostawiłem. Popatrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem. I kiwnęli głowami. Zebrali się w krąg. -Rozdzielimy się tak będzie szybciej ja i Astrid w stronę kruczego urwiska, Smark i Jack w stronę plaży, a bliźniaki i Śledzik idą w stronę Mrocznej doliny. Wszyscy rozumieją ? -rozdał zadania Czkawka. -Eee... nie -bliźniaki nawet teraz nie potrafią zachować się normalnie. -To co jest dla was niezrozumiałe? – spytał Czkawka. -W zasadzie to wszystko. -Po prostu lecie za Śledzikiem!- warknąłem na bliźniaki. Po godzinie: Rany nigdzie jej nie ma, jak mogłem byś tak głupi i ją tam zostawić. Strzałka nie może usiedzieć na miejscu. Nie odleciała przecież nigdzie. To podejrzane. Oddzieliłem się od reszty aby pomyśleć. Byłem na plaży gdy coś przykuło moją uwagę. Strzała wbita w jedyne drzewo jakie było na tej plaży. Podszedłem bliżej i zauważyłem skrawek kartki. Wyrwałem ją spod strzały i przeczytałem co było na tej kartce. O cholera ! Puściłem się biegiem z powrotem do reszty. Perspektywa Czkawki '' Stałem z Astrid przed jej domem i dyskutowałem na temat zniknięcia Sary. -Czkawka ! Czkawka ! -usłyszałem swoje imię i zobaczyłem biegnącego Jacka. -Co jest ? Masz coś ? -błagam oby tak. Podbiegł bliżej i dał mi jakiś skrawek rozłożyłem go i przeczytałem : Mamy dziewczynę. Hahaha mam pomysł co z nią zrobię. Lepiej dla niej i dla Was jeśli oddacie nam Nocne Furie. Czas macie do pełni księżyca inaczej lalunia srogo pożałuje... '' D.S'' Przełknąłem żółć która zebrała mi się w gardle. Mogłem się domyślić że to Dagur. Usłyszałem cichy pełen zdumienia głos As. Najwyraźniej czytała mi przez ramie. -To co robimy ? -Nie wiem As, ale trzeba coś wymyślić. Nurtuje mnie pytanie: Dlaczego zaatakowali wpierw wyspę? -To proste najpierw zaatakowali wyspę aby odwrócić naszą uwagę. I gdy zostawiłem Sarę samą w lesie porwali ją. Czuje się okropnie ! -powiedział zrozpaczony Jack - Musieli was przez ten cały czas obserwować. - powiedziała As -Dobra teraz to nie ważne. Musimy ją wydostać. -Najpierw powiedzmy o wszystkim ojcu -zasugerował Jack. -Dobra jestem za, zrobię wszystko by ocalić moją księżniczkę. -Smark z skąd się tu wziąłeś -podskoczyłem zaskoczony. -Twoją księżniczkę? Jak śmiesz!? -wydarł się na chłopaka mój brat. -A co ty tak się unosisz, chyba nie powiesz, że się.... - Zawrzyj gębę !!! -Hahah wiedziałem! Jack'uś się nam zakochał... -śpiewał dookoła Smark w końcu nie wytrzymałem i złamałem go za kołnierz. -Uspokój się mamy coś ważniejszego do zrobienia ! -krzyknąłem i spojrzałem na Jack'a. -Teraz to nie jest istotne, kto się w kim zakochał. Idziemy do wodza!- powiedziała As. ROZDZIAŁ 12 Perspektywa Sary Siedziałam skulona na jakimś statku. -Ty co ona taka cicha ? -spytał jakiś głos. - A bo ja wiem. - Zostawcie mnie ! -warknęłam na nich. - Ostra ... - Hehe. Jak myślisz co Dagur chce z nią zrobić? - Mogę się domyślać. -To strzelaj, chętnie sobie na ten temat utnę pogawędkę. -Dobra usiądziemy przy beczce piwa i pogadamy. A ty masz się nie ruszać -zwrócił się do mnie. Miałam ochotę go kopnąć. Odeszli chyba do kajuty. Spróbowałam uwolnić ręce na marne. Ach gdyby tylko miała nóż. A czy innym nic nie jest. Może ich też porwali, a co jeśli coś zrobili Jackowi. Zaraz czemu tak się nim przejmuję, jest z nim Strzałka. Co chcą ze mną zrobić ? Co ja mogę? Rozległo się skrzypienie. -No no no. Co tu mamy ? -spytał jakiś szorstki głos. -Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Nie podchodź do mnie, ty nie wyżyty świrze!! – krzyknęłam. - Gdzie moje maniery jestem Dagur. Dagur Szalony….- przerwałam mu. - Po coś ty mnie w ogóle porwał. Nie znam cię i sądząc po twojej twarzy nawet lepiej. Weź mnie wypuść. - Oj kochana nie mogę, ponieważ jesteś mi potrzebna do zdobycia Nocnych Furii. - Tylko tkniesz moją Strzałkę to ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam. - O mamy tu właścicielkę i dobrze, a nawet wręcz wspaniale. - Niby czemu ? - Głupia, głupia dziewczynka. Nic nie rozumie. Jeśli zdobędę Nocne Furie będę niepokonany. - Haha. Ktoś tu ma bujną wyobraźnie - Jak śmiesz ?! Nie wiesz co właśnie zrobiłaś. - Co niby robiłam?? - Podła do lochu z nią ! - Czego ty w ogóle ode mnie spodziewasz? - Powiedziałem do lochu ' ROZDZIAŁ 13' Perspektywa Astrid Od porwania Sary minął już tydzień. Nie ma żadnych śladów. Zniknęła jak kamień w wodę. Nie było żadnych wskazówek przez co Jack chodził jak struty. Wszyscy byli nieswoi. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale prawie wszyscy zaczęli działać na własną rękę. Każdy coś robił. A to coś, a to tamto. Było już ciemno. Szłam do domu, aż ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Zaczekam się wyrywać. - To ja Czkawka. - Czkawka!! Chcesz żebym zawału dostała?- Przytulił mnie mocno i się zaśmiał. Wyplątałam się z jego uścisku. - Nigdy więcej tak nie rób, proszę- zrobiłam słodkie oczy. - Na pewno nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię -przewrócił oczami. Uderzyłam do w ramię, aż się chłopak zachwiał. Podskoczyłam zadowolona. Dobra teraz muszę się dowiedzieć czego ten młody, podstępny wiking ode mnie chce . - Dobra koniec tego dobrego. Czego chcesz? - Czemu zawsze podejrzewasz, że coś od ciebie chce? – spojrzałam na niego. - Okej. Chcesz iść nad jeziorko? – rzuciłam mu rozśmieszone spojrzenie. Zapatrzyłam się w ciemne niebo. Niespodziewanie coś za mną się poruszyło, a ja skoczyłam na Czkawkę. On tylko się roześmiał i trzymał mnie na rękach dalej. - Szczerbatek nie strasz Astrid.– rzucił w ciemność, na co odpowiedziało mu charakterystyczny śmiech jego smoka. - Puść mnie!- krzyknęłam mu prawie do ucha. - Nie ba jeszcze Mordka ci coś zrobi. Haha. – dopiero teraz dostrzegłam czerwoną lotkę smoka. Zaczęłam wierzgać w jego ramionach. Kurde nie sądziłam, że jest aż tak silny. Mam pomysł. Złapałam go za mały warkoczyk i pociągnęłam. - Au!- zawył z bólu i mnie puścił. Próbowałam uciec, ale drogę zagrodził mi czarny ogon. - Ej to nie fair! - Niech ci będzie. Po pięciu minutach byliśmy nad jeziorkiem. Panowała niezręczna cisza, która powoli zaczęła stawać się nieznośna. Zastanawiam się czy powiedzieć mu, że te wszystkie przelotnie pocałunki, które miały miejsce przez ostatnie trzy lata znaczyły dla mnie bardzo dużo. Tylko jak mu to powiedzieć, nawet Sara wie, że zakochałam się w Czkawce. Ona by wiedziała jak to ująć. ''Perspektywa Czkawki '' Mam Astrid tak blisko siebie, mogę jej teraz wszystko powiedzieć. To dlatego ją tu zaprosiłam. - Muszę coś ci powiedzieć.- Powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. - Ty pierwsza. - No dobrze. A więc moim zdaniem przez ostatnie trzy lata dużo się między nami wydarzyło. - Tak masz racją. As ja chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz.- nie tak naprawdę nie wiem. - Czkawka ja, aż trudno mi to przyznać, ale ja się w tobie zakochałam. Spojrzałem na nią wielkimi oczami. Uniosłem jej podbródek i delikatnie pocałowałem. Astrid zatopiła ręce w moich włosach, a ja objąłem ją rękoma w talii. Było cudownie... było bo Szczerbatek zrobił się zazdrosny i wepchnął swoją czarną mordkę pomiędzy nas. Dziewczyna śmiała się ale ja miałem ochotę zamordować tego gada. Tyle czekałem na tę chwilę, Szczerb to zniszczył w mniej niż minutę. Zgromiłem smoka wzrokiem na co on uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Na niego nie da się gniewać. - Chyba powinniśmy już wracać. - oznajmiła As. -Powinniśmy. Wracajmy do wioski zanim zaczną nas szukać. Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Złapałem As za rękę i trzymałem blisko siebie. Nagle przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem w jej piękne niebieskie oczy. -Astriś... wiesz... bo no ja ... mój ojciec... wioska ... wielkie halo...eee -nie potrafiłem sklecić zdania -Wiem i też nie chce tego na razie rozgłaszać. - Kocham cię wiesz? - Tak wiem, ja ciebie też. Ponownie ruszyliśmy w drogę. Gdy przez drzewa dało się zobaczyć budowle puściliśmy się i oddaliliśmy na kilka kroków . Moja dziewczyna złamała szyszkę i rzuciła we mnie. O nie! Oddam jej! Złapałem pierwsze co mi wpadło w ręce i puściłem się biegiem za nią. Po tej całej zabawie, odprowadziłem ją do domu. - To co do jurta? - Tak do jurta. Szczęśliwy wszedłem do domu. Moim oczom ukazał się obrazek na którym moi rodzice jedzą w ciszy kolacje. Przy stole brakuje tylko Jacka i mnie. -O Czkawka nareszcie gdzie ty się podziewałeś? -Tu i tam... -Byłeś z Astrid ? -Tak, musiałem się zemścić za rzucenie we mnie szyszką. -Tak jasne ... siadaj bo ryba stygnie. - Gdzie Jack? - Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodzi. - A temu co znowu się stało? Pogadać z nim? - Jeśli cię w ogóle wpuści, to proszę bardzo.- podsumował ojciec. Westchnąłem i ruszyłem po schodach na górę. Zapukałem do drzwi. -Czego?! - Jack to ja Czkawka, samym użalaniem nic nie wskórasz. Otwórz drzwi to pogadamy. - Poszedł won! Nie potrzebuje Twoich złotych rad. - Czyli mam rozumieć, że to co czułeś do Sary ci już przeszło?? Nareszcie coś dodałam :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach